


Sticks and Stones May Break My Bones but Will You Still Hold Me?

by RoxieLexy



Series: Logan's Tics = My vent fics [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Good Friend, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Hurt/Comfort, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Self-Harm, Tic Disorder, self harm but it's a tic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxieLexy/pseuds/RoxieLexy
Summary: Logan has good days and okay days and average days but he also has really bad days. These days involve bruises and aching muscles and never ending pain.HUMAN AU! TIC WARNING! SOME OF LOGAN'S TICS ARE SELF INFLICTING AND CAUSE INJURY TO HIMSELF!This is a human au where Logan has my tics and basically deals with my episodes and stuff but actually has friends to help him through it.
Series: Logan's Tics = My vent fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910560
Kudos: 40





	Sticks and Stones May Break My Bones but Will You Still Hold Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh golly. I am speechless with the comments I got on my last part of this series. I honestly write these for my own closure but the comments made me feel so much less alone and I am so honored that others enjoyed my writing. Thank you guys so much, keep being the amazing persons you are!

Patton didn’t know what to do at this point. Roman’s phone was on silent or something because he couldn’t get ahold of him and Virgil was panicking too much to be helpful. Patton tried Roman’s number again, rubbing the tears off his face. It rang and then went to voicemail. Patton sniffed and ignored the tears running down his face, looking back down at Logan.  
The man in question was curled in on himself, on the verge of tears himself. His fist rose up, his arm tensing so much that it was shaking. It slammed into his temple again and again and again. Patton dropped down next to him,  
“Oh, Logan,” he sobbed, “please, please stop.” He reached out and placed his hand over the place Logan was abusing. The spectacled man shook his head, his arm shook as he fought against the urges.  
“Move!” He shouted, shooting a desperate stare in Patton’s direction. The other man flinched back with the intensity of Logan’s shout. The fist made contact with a sickening sound. Logan yelped in pain, clutching his head. Patton wiped his tears and moved behind Logan, wrapping his arms around the shaking man and pulling him flush against his chest. The little comfort that he could offer did nothing to diminish the red marks and the bruising that was forming on Logan’s arms and face. The usually so formal and stoic man screamed in pained frustration. Virgil was curled up, staring with wide eyes as the chaos mounted. The dangers that came with tic attacks were ones seldom seen by the others. Logan was much more private when it came to these sort outbursts. The only one who’d ever been around for such intense attacks was Roman.  
Virgil could recall times Logan had come out of his room in the morning with bruises on his arms and face. The first time it’d happened, Patton had almost called the police. Virgil himself had nearly gone into Logan’s room to look for whomever hurt him. Logan had calmly sat them both down and explained in that cold hard fact way he did when he was bothered by something personal. Roman had grown up with these episodes and, while he would never get used to them, he at least kind of knew how to deal with them. With situations like this.  
The present moment was made apparent as the door was pushed open. Roman dropped his keys next to the door before making is way over to Logan. Patton looked up at him with a pleading expression. Logan was still shifting violently. He slammed his fist into his chest again, grunting in pain. His head jerked to the side and he squeezed his eyes shut. This was the struggle behind his condition. The private parts that Logan would rather not show anyone. Roman looked grimly down at his friend. A bruise was beginning to form on Logan’s right cheek. The usually formal man raised his fist to add to the injury. Roman’s hand shot out at the same time and caught his wrist. They were locked in a battle of strength, now. Logan’s body jerked with sudden restriction on his tics. Roman ducked his head in concentration, holding Logan’s wrist. Ultimately, Logan was too exhausted to keep up the fight. His arms dropped and he whined in pain. Roman kept his hold on Logan’s wrist but softened his grip. Logan’s face twisted into a scowl.  
“I hate this.” He whispered, staring off into the distance. Roman sighed, settling down in front of Patton and Logan.  
“I know.” He muttered.  
Patton sniffed again and watched as Logan’s shoulders twitched again and he shook his head. Logan let his head rest back against Patton’s chest. He could feel his friend’s heart hammering and the shakiness of his breath. Patton ran a hand threw Logan’s hair. He rested his cheek against Logan’s. Logan let his eyes travel to Virgil’s huddled form.  
“How are you doing?” He muttered tiredly. Virgil huffed,  
“Great.” He muttered distractedly. Logan tapped Roman’s hand without looking away from the anxious boy.  
Roman understood and stood, making his way over to Virgil. He walked the emo through some breathing exercises before bringing him over to join the others. It was clear that all of them needed some sort of distraction. Roman grabbed some cards and they played some simple games. Logan caught Virgil’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. The two made eye contact and Logan offered a small smile,  
“I’m okay, Virgil.” He whispered, “It sucks but I’m really okay.” Virgil shook his head, breaking away from the other’s gaze,  
“No, you’re not.” Logan sighed,  
“And if I wasn’t?” He asked, “What would you do about it?” Virgil shot him a look,  
“That’s not the point.” He growled, “You don’t have to act fine when you’re not.” Logan looked a little confused before he ticked, shaking his head and poking Virgil’s nose,  
“Boop!” He said before blushing, “Sorry.” He muttered. Virgil laughed,  
“Dude, I’d rather have you booping my nose than hurting yourself.” Logan looked down at his hands,  
“The truth is, Virgil, whatever I have, does not define how I feel. I acknowledge that it’s scary and frustrating and downright painful at times but I am more complex than my tics. Persons who go through things like we do have trials that no one else understands. However, it is the knowledge that I am not alone here and that I am not the only one with this situation. Further, I remind myself that there is someone out there, going through this, who is alone. I may be their only chance to feel valued and heard and listened to. Without purpose, the tics become a burden. It is purpose that keeps me going. Purpose and all the support that you, Patton, and Roman offer.” He let a fond smile trace his lips as he turned his gaze on the other two. Patton smiled,  
“Aw,” he whisper screamed, “we love you too, Logan!” Logan raised an eyebrow,  
“I do not recall using that terminology.” Virgil huffed a laugh,  
“Oh, shut up, it’s an understood thing.” Roman shoved Virgil playfully,  
“You’re implying that you love us!” Patton squealed,  
“We know you guys love us.” Roman chided. Virgil shook his head,  
“I just changed my mind. I’m with Logan on this one, actually. I don’t remember ever claiming to have ‘loved’ anyone.” Logan cast him a sidelong look,  
“What about the members of that band you like? I believe I recall you stating that you did, in fact, ‘love’ some of them.” Virgil glared at him,  
“Context, dude.” He muttered. Logan arched an eyebrow before his hand shot up and slammed against the new bruise on his face. He hissed in pain as Roman caught his wrist again. Logan sighed as his body pulsed again and again. Patton rubbed his back and Virgil stared with wide eyes. Roman and Patton worked to trap Logan between them to keep him from hurting himself too badly while Virgil kept vigil over them all. The hardest part of that evening and every event like this was knowing that, no matter what they did, they could not fix or prevent Logan from hurting himself but they found some consolation in knowing that they could be there. In truth, they would never know just how much their presence meant to Logan. He relished in it now as he hid his face from the world and allowed the frustration and pain to come out in quite tears.


End file.
